Prehistoric Adventure Begins
Prehistoric Adventure Begins (Japanese: 先史時代のアドベンチャーへようこそ！ Welcome to the Prehistoric Adventure!) is the first episode of the Dino-Tamers anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on April 1, 1997 and in the United States on September 8, 1998. A remastered version of the episode was shown on Dino-Smash! on April 1, 2012 to celebrate the anime's fifteenth anniversary. Only the episode itself was remastered; the opening and ending sequences, as well as the eyecatch, were not shown at all. Blurb Meet Brandon, a 10-year-old boy full of imagination, confidence, and dreams that are almost too big for his village of Gokin Town—plus the desire to become a Dinosaur Master! Brandon is finally old enough to receive his first dinosaur from Professor Sam, the town's dinosaur expert-but on the morning Brandon is supposed to claim it, he oversleeps! By the time he arrives at Professor Sam's, the three Dinosaur he wanted have already been chosen by the other Trainers-in-training, including his rival, Hank! The only Dinosaur remaining is a strong-willed triceratops named Terence. Trainer and dinosaur don't get along right away. Not only does Terence refuse to enter its Dino-Egg, it would rather climb a tree than battle a Rhamphorhynchus that Brandon encounters! Disagreements aside, they start to bond when they find themselves chased by an angry flock of coelophysis. The coelophysis wound Terence, but Brandon risks his own safety to protect his dinosaur. To further their escape, Brandon "borrows" a bike owned by a young girl named Julia. He soon wrecks the bike; however, he and Terence are surrounded by the coelophysis. When Brandon fearlessly confronts the coelophysis, Terence is inspired to summon its remaining energy to repel the dinosaur with a powerful electric shock. Finally out of harm's way, the wild experience makes Brandon and Terence realize that they've begun what promises to be a blooming friendship. Plot In a small Chikyu region settlement called Gokin Town, a boy named Brandon stays up late watching a Dinosaur battle on television. Brandon’s mother, Tiffany, scolds her son and tells him to go to bed, which Brandon reluctantly does. Brandon is eagerly anticipating the next day, where he will receive his first dinosaur from a man called Professor Sam. Unfortunately, during the night, Brandon accidentally breaks his alarm clock and is very late to arrive at Professor Sam’s laboratory. Since the usual Chikyu starter dinosaur – Apatosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Therizinosaurus – are all taken by Trainers who arrived on time, one of which was taken by Brandon’s rival, Hank, Professor Sam hesitantly gives Brandon a Dino-Egg containing a disobedient triceratops and also presents to Brandon a Dino-Data-Scanner containing information on all dinosaur native to Chikyu. While Brandon is excited to have a new dinosaur, Terence is not excited to have a new Trainer and the two of them have a very rocky relationship at first. Terence the triceratops is extremely mistrusting of Brandon and is so stubborn that Brandon has to drag him around with a clothesline leash from the backpack Tiffany prepared for him. Making matters worse is the fact that Terence absolutely hates being inside his Dino-Ball, so Brandon has to keep Terence out with him at all times. In the process of trying to capture a wild Rhamphorhynchus, Brandon accidentally angers a flock of coelophysis. While running away from the coelophysis, Terence is grievously injured due to many vicious attacks from the flock. After beingfished out of a pond by a girl, Brandon takes the girl’s bicycle so he can get away from the pursuing coelophysis, an effort that is hampered by a raging thunderstorm. Eventually, Brandon is left with no other choice but to stand in front of his injured dinosaur and defend it from the coelophysis. This selfless act convinces Terence to help Brandon, so Terence leaps over his Trainer’s shoulder and uses the lightning from the storm to defeat all of the coelophysis simultaneously. However, Terence's attack also hits the girl’s bicycle, destroying it. As Brandon and a barely conscious Terence get ready to continue to Garina City, Brandon sees a Zhejiangopterus flying overhead in the aftermath of the storm. Wondering what it could be, as the Dino-Data-Scanner is able to identify the dinosaur, Brandon and Terence make their way to Tiki City and Brandon wonders what will lie ahead of him on his journey. Debuts Humans * Brandon * Julia * Tiffany * Professor Sam * Hank * Hank's cheerleaders Dinosaur * Triceratops (Brandon's) * Apatosaurus (dream) * Stegosaurus (dream) * Therizinosaurus (dream) * Rhamphorhynchus * Compsognathus * Coelophysis (multiple) * Hylonomus * Spinosaurus * Gallimimus * Parasaurolophus * Tyrannosaurus * Indominus Rex * Coelacanth * Mosasaurus * Zhejiangopterus